


Crossing the Threshold

by DesertVixen



Category: Emily of New Moon - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Emily and Dean return home
Relationships: Dean Priest/Emily Byrd Starr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Crossing the Threshold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/gifts).



Emily Priest looked about her as they walked down the path to the Disappointed House. 

She and Dean had been married in the blush of spring, and although her aunts had harbored resignations about her marriage, there was no denying that Emily Starr was the loveliest bride to ever grace New Moon, the gauzy veil over her dark hair and her grey eyes alight with excitement.

They had not spent their first night together in their own house, but in a hotel, for they were bound for the greater world. Dean had spoken to her of lounging in Egypt for the summer, but first they were to see the glories of Europe. 

And they were glorious, even if Dean did tease her about her habit of seeking out the homey elements in any scene. They saw romantic Venice and sun-drenched Rome, and although Emily loved the historical, the ancient, the beautiful, it was the stray black cat sunning itself near the Colisuem that made Emily wish she had a Jimmy-book, that made her long to write a fanciful dialogue if ever the Roman cat met a Canadian barn cat. It was the beautiful young woman selling fruit in the square, and a certain young man who walked past her stall several times more than strictly necessary that almost had her scribbling down a character sketch. 

Almost. She still couldn't quite write without thinking of the characters she had consigned to the fire, before - and she didn't them to intrude on her honeymoon.

In Egypt – again where Emily found the cats just as worthy of admiration as the pyramids built by long-ago kings – it was as if all the history spoke to her, as they lounged in the sun together and nibbled at delicacies that made her realize why Dean often seemed disappointed at dinners at home. Even if she could get the ingredients, it would seem silly to expect it to taste the same in a Canadian winter. 

But for all their traveling, it was good to be going into their house – a Disappointed House no longer – as husband and wife for the first time. She was amused to find Daffy snoozing in a patch of sun on the front step as if he had known they were coming.

He unlocked the door and led her over the threshold. Emily walked over to the clock, wound by Dean the summer before, and started it, as his bride and queen, just as he had said the summer before. 

Their extended honeymoon had been delightful, Emily thought as Dean kissed her in front of the clock, but this was where their life together truly began, in the Satisfied House.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I was in the mood to give these two a little bit of happiness.


End file.
